


5:26 PM

by Music_And_Gay (Spoooder_man)



Series: My Old Fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Badly Written, Court Room Scene, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee is an ass, M/M, Men Crying, Old Fic, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoooder_man/pseuds/Music_And_Gay
Summary: Alex didn't want to go in the first place. Of course, he didn't. He'd rather stay home. But he's here now.Fucking Lee.(Hey, yeah. This is an old ass fic that I wrote ages ago. I never posted it so here we are. It's badly written, and definitely not my best work. But I wanted to post it somewhere so here.)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Charles Lee, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: My Old Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098683
Kudos: 5





	5:26 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, uh ask for something if you want, it'll be better than this I promise. 
> 
> Warning!!  
> Rape  
> Attempted Kidnapping  
> Hinted forced prostitution  
> (Badly written) Anxiety

**Alex POV**

**Time: 7:35 PM**

"Come oooooon Alex!"

"John. I don't want to go as much as you don't want me to, but I have to. It's a work thing."

"But you could blow it off!" He coughed, "Just like you did to me last night." He muttered under his breath.

"Hardy, Har, Har." I fake laughed as I opened the door.

"Please stay Alex!"

"Sorry I can't." And I shut the door and sighed. I don't want to have to go to Lee's house, but he needs help with work. Why can't he ask anybody else? This seems like something Aaron would be better with, but alas. He asks me. And of course, I said yes. I got into my car and started it. Let's just get this over with.

**(At Lee's house)**

**Time: 7:43 PM**

I got out of the car and shut the door. I hope this is the right address. If he gave me the wrong one, then I will bother Washington non-stop until he fires him. I walk up to the door and knock. The door opens and Lee looks at me. Then he smirks the biggest smirk I've ever seen.

"Ahh. Hamilton. You made it!" I give him a strange look, then nodded. He lets me in. "Just set your keys on the table." I do as he says. Then I feel his arms snake around my body.

"L-Lee, What are you doing?" I turn and push him off me. He starts walking toward me as I start backing up. Eventually, I hit a wall. He put his hand on the back of my neck.

"If I were you, I wouldn't resist it." He pushed his mouth onto mine. I refuse to kiss back. Tears flow down my cheeks. He forces his tongue into my mouth. I face away from him. And push him away.

"S-stop it!!" He kicked a leg between my legs and pushed me against the wall with force.

"I told you not to resist!" He started kissing my neck. And I cry harder.

"S-stop... please..." He bites down making a "love" bite. "S-STOP IT!!" I try to push him away, but he grabs my arm and pins them above my head.

"You disobeyed me again. I'm gonna have to punish you." He grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. I try to get away. He brings me to his room and lays me on his bed.

"N-NO!!" He reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out some rope from the drawer. He uses it to tie my arms to the headboard. I try to pull them out. I didn't see him pull out a tie. He forced it into my mouth.

"There. Now you really can't resist." I cried into the gag. He got up and took off his pants. I tried so hard to get out of the restraints. He took off my pants and underwear while I kicked. "Let's do this." He got on the bed and lined up. Then he inserted himself into me.

I screamed through the gag. "P-PLEASE!! S-STHOP!!" He slapped my ass.

"D-don't talk." I sobbed. I should have listened to John and my gut. I shouldn't have come here. Now he's gonna cum to me. He goes on for about ten minutes. The longest ten minutes of my life. Then he finally climaxed. He got out of me. "That was amazing..." I pulled my knees into my chest. I continued to cry.

"Listen, Hamilton," He grabbed my throat. "You are now mine. I own you. You can scream and beg all you want. But you are mine. Forget about the life you had before. Now, your purpose is to please me. You're a worthless bitch anyway. Now I'm just giving you a reason to live."

I tried to breathe. But I couldn't. He finally let go. He caressed my body like he's examining it. "My buddy is gonna love you..." My eyes go wide. He's gonna make me do this to other people? As I was thinking he got back on top of me. "If you try to get out of my grip, I'll punish you worse than you could ever imagine."

He untied my arms from the headboard. But he tied them back together. He lifted me and brought me to a low hanging bar in the corner of the room. He tied me to the bar. "I'll be back." And he leaves the room.

I closed my eyes. I hear him leave the house. I can't have this happen. I can't stay here for the rest of my life. I give a pull on the ropes. They loosen up a bit. My eyes widen. I pull and pull and pull harder. Soon they are free. I stand up and almost fall. I catch myself on the wall. I quickly grab my pants and underwear and put them on. I walk out of the room cautiously. I look at the table to see my keys. I grab them and run out the door. I open the door to my car and put the key in the ignition. I quickly turn on my phone and check the time.

Time: 8:06 PM

I put my phone down and drove.

**(At Alex and John's house)**

**Time: 8:14 PM**

I make it to my house. I open the door, shut it, and locked it quickly. I cry and slide down on the wall. I held my legs to my chest.

"Babygirl. What happened?" John asked as he sat next to me.

"L-Lee... H-he raped m-me. J-john, h-help me!" I sobbed into his shirt.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry baby." He rocked me.

"I'm sorry John..." He pulled away.

"What are you sorry for?"

"He made me cheat on you... I'm sorry!" I choked out the last word.

"Princess, he forced you to do it. You didn't want it. What he did was wrong and illegal. None of this is your fault." I continued to cry into his shirt. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room. He set me down on the bed. "What else happened baby girl?" I looked away.

"H-he tied me to a poll. He told me that h-he o-owned me. He told me that I'm worthless and that, by him h-hurting me, h-he gave me a reason to l-live." He sighed and gave me a light kiss on the lips. Obviously not trying to hurt me. He looked at the 'love' bite Lee gave me. "I-I don't want it."

"I know princess. It's okay. I'm here."

I took a deep breath. "I love you. John Laurens." He hugged me. I can tell he's smiling.

"I love you too. Alexander Hamilton."

I thought. I want this to stop. I don't want this to happen again. And there is only one way that can happen.

"H-hey John?" He looked at me.

"Yeah, sweet pea?"

I rethink my answer before I blurt it out. "Can we go to the police?" I look down and await my answer.

"Of course honey." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. He helps me up and takes me to his car. I get in the passenger side and he gets in the driver's side. I checked the time again.

**Time: 8: 39 PM**

He starts the car.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ready," I respond.

He pushes the gas. Alright, Alexander. You want this. You want to bring him down. I know you're scared. But-

"It's alright." I look up at the man who just finished my sentence. "It's alright Alexander. I know you're probably scared. But... don't worry. I'll be here." I smile at him. See? You're fine. Everything is fine. People will help you. You just need to ask.

**Time: 8: 49 PM**

We made it to the police station. Was this a bad idea? I don't like this. What if they hate me and don't want to help? What if they say "a man can't be raped"? God, I hate it when I do this. I'm a terrible person. We walk over to the Special Victims Unit. This guy comes up to us,

"Hello there!" He said a little too happy.

"Hello," John started. "We are here to file a rape report?"

The guy got kinda serious. "Alright follow me."

He let us over to this woman. She said her name is Evie Thompson. He told her why we are here, and she leads us to this room. John and I sit on one side of the table, while she sits on the other.

"Alright, could you please tell me the victim's name?"

"A-Alexander Hamilton." I choke out.

She smiles at me. And I relax a bit. "Could you tell me the assaulter's name?" I look down at my lap.

"It's okay Alex..." John says to me.

I take a breath. "Charles Lee." She writes that down.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I close my eyes.

"Lee said he wanted me to go to his house so I could help him with some work. So I, reluctantly, went over to his house. When he let me inside he told me that I could put my keys on the table. I did so, and he wrapped his arms around me. I pushed him away but he backed me into a corner. He forced me to kiss him. I... I tried to resist. But he still forced me. He dragged me to his room and pushed me on the bed. H-He tied me to the bed and forced a tie into my mouth. He took off his and my p-pants and underwear, a-and h-he," I couldn't even finish the sentence before I broke out sobbing. John hugged me while I just cried.

"I am so sorry this happened to you, Alexander. I promise you that we will find him tomorrow. We will be able to get him around,

 **Time: 4:30 PM**."

My eyes widened. "N-NO! I have to work with him tomorrow! H-he's gonna hurt me!" Tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hamilton. But that is the only time we can get him." I bit my lip.

"Alex, don't worry. I'll be there to make sure you are safe. Alright?" I nod.

"Alright." They had me do a rape kit. It was scary, but I powered through. Soon we said our goodbyes, and John and I left to go home.

**Time: 9:53 PM**

We got home and walked to the bedroom. I quickly put on my PJs and got into bed. John just took off his shirt and crawled in next to me. He hugged me protectively. "I got you, Lexi. I'll keep you safe." I relaxed under his touch and closed my eyes. I fell into a quiet sleep.

**Time: 7:26 AM**

"Alex it's going to be fine. I'll be here." I was shaking in the car. I am so fucking scared. Huh. I only cursed when I am debating. I must be terrified.

"W-what if he attacks me because I left?!?? H-he said he'd p-punish me if I try t-to get away..." John hugs me.

"I won't let him. And that's why we are here early. So we can tell Washington. He'll help protect you as well. We won't let him lay a finger on you." (Bet) I wipe my tears and nod. We walked inside and made our way to Washington's office. He, of course, has been here for a while and was startled to see us.

"Hello, boys. I didn't expect to see you here. What can I do for you?" John rubbed my back reassuringly.

"We need some help," John said for me.

"Some help with what?"

"L-Lee." I finally got the courage to say.

He tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Lee..." John looked at me, and I nodded my head. "Raped Alex."

Washington nearly fell out of his chair. "W-what?"

"Last night Lee asked Alex to come to his house so he can help him with 'work'." John sighed. "He raped him and tried to keep him there. But Alex was able to get away." John gently grabbed my face, wiped some tears I didn't even know fell.

"That bastard..." I heard Washington mutter under his breath.

"You see, the police are going to pick him up later today, but we need to protect Alex until he is gone for good."

Washington sighed. "Of course I'll help protect you. I'll keep an eye out for Lee."

"T-thank you, sir." I choked out. He stood up, walked over to me, and hugged me.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, son." I just relaxed into his hug, not having enough energy to correct him. He let go and John and I walked out of his office.

**Time: 9:02 AM**

People soon start flooding in. I tried my best to pay attention to my work, but I was constantly worried. I was always looking up, waiting for Lee to come in. Then, after hours of waiting and worrying, he walks into work, looking pissed. I look down and my work and try my best not to look up. But fear gets the best of me and I look up. I see him glare back at me. He makes his way over as I freeze. Unable to move.

"Hamilton." I hear him say about 15 feet away from me. I close my eyes expecting the worst when I felt a gentle hand placed on my shoulder.

"Mr. Lee. What are you doing?" I look up to see Washington standing there. With John close behind.

"S-sir. I was just saying hello to Mr. Hamilton here, sir." Lee lied.

Washington removed his hand, "Well you have, now I suggest you get back to work."

"Yes, sir." and with that Lee left. I start to shake uncontrollably.

"Alex are you alright?"

"Ya... Yes, just kinda spooked." They told me to be careful, then left. I sighed. This day is going to be terrifying.

**Time: 4:04 PM**

It was almost the end of the day. For both me and Lee. I had to give some papers to Washington. Meaning I had to pass Lee's desk.

It's fine! You just have to pass the person who raped you, tried to kidnap you, and tried to keep you as their personal sex slave. No biggie!

I grabbed the papers and started walking. Soon I can see Lee in the distance. He is giving me a death glare. I keep my head down and look straight ahead. I make it to Washington's office and give him the papers.

"It's almost over Alex. Just hang in there." He told me before I left. God, I need to pee badly. I walk over to the bathroom and do my business. I start washing my hands. Then... I feel a handclasp over my mouth.

"MPHH!" I look up to see Lee. I start trembling.

"You bitch."He started. "You think you could get away from me? No. You can't you ungrateful whore. Now you're gonna get what's coming to you." He pulled me down to the ground. "If you squirm, scream, or any of that bullshit, I will kill you," He pulled out a knife. "Got it?" I fearfully nodded. He took off his hand and pulled out some rope from a bag I didn't know he had. He roughly grabbed my arms and forced them behind my back. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as he tied my hands. He pulled out some duct tape and got on top of me. He placed a piece of tape over my mouth. Tears decided now was a good time to join the party. He flipped me over on my stomach and started pulling down my pants. I had to use every inch of will not to kickback. He quickly got his pants off and lined up. Then he pushed his dick in. I bit my lip so hard I felt the blood in my mouth. He continued thrusting. Making tiny sounds of moans. God please just kill me now. He kept going gripping my hips. He started nibbling on my neck again. I wanted to push him away but I can't. Even if my arms weren't tied behind my back, my body refuses to move. God, I can't do anything right. I can't even stop one man from hurting me, even when I have two people watching over me. And just like it was on que, the door burst open.

**John POV**

I am talking with Washington about Alex and Lee. He plans on firing Lee after he is arrested. Just so Lee doesn't get suspicious about the whole thing until it's too late. We walk out of his office to see... Lee not at his desk.

"Shit." Both Washington and I say in unison.

We quickly make our way over to Alex's desk to see that he is gone too. I look around and see Aaron Burr.

"AARON! Aaron, w-where is Alexander?" He looks at me.

"He went to the bathroom." Washington stepped up.

"And where is Mr. Lee." Aaron thought for a moment.

"He's also in the bathroom." Our eyes go wide, as we start to sprint to the bathroom. As we were about to turn the corner I see people in police jackets out the corner of my eye. We make it to the bathroom and Washington kicks down the door. What we see is Lee... raping Alex. Lee reached for the knife on the ground but Washington pulled him off of Alex before he could even touch it. I ran over to Alex and took the tape off of his mouth. He started crying.

"I-I'm so sorry Alex! I was supposed to protect you. A-and I failed!" I untied Alex's arms. He hugged me and cried into my shirt. I let the tears slip out of my eyes. Washington walks out of the room, after beating up Lee, and called the police over. I rocked Alex as the police flooded in. They arrested Lee, on two charges of rape, one on attempted kidnapping, and one on attempted Human trafficking. They ask Alex, Washington, and I some questions. While they were talking about what is going to happen, Alex just fell asleep on me.

"Is he okay?" The police officer asked.

"He's been through A lot. Let's let him sleep." Washington retorted.

"I'll take him home." I lifted Alex and carried him bridal style to my car. I put him in the passenger's seat and got on the driver's side. I turned on the car and checked the time.

**Time: 7:23 PM**

I sighed and pressed the gas.

**Time: 7:36 PM**

I carried Alex into the house and set him down on the bed. I quickly made my ponytail into a bun and got into bed with him. I snuggle up. I close my eyes. But soon I hear a soft.

"John?" I look at my love.

"Yes, peaches?"

He takes my hand. "Thank you." I smile and kiss his forehead.

"I'll always be here for you."

"Promise?"

I hold him, his head in my chest.

"Promise."

Soon we both drift off into a calm sleep.

**2 weeks later**

**Alex POV**

**Time: 3:23 PM**

Holy, mother of Jesus, I am a nervous wreck. In about ten minutes the trial will begin. What if they find him not guilty? He will be back on the streets, and this time, he will kill me.

"Alex. They will find him guilty." I look at John.

"But what if they don't John?!? He will hurt me again, and again, and again!"

"Alex, they caught him ra-... in the act. They... caught him in the act." John has been trying to help me move on. Which starts with him trying his best to not remind me of it. And while he has been failing, I do appreciate it.

"Thanks, John." I see our friends walk in. We waited a couple of days, for me to calm down before we told them what happened. They were all supportive and helpful. Peggy looks at me and waves the biggest wave in existence. I chuckle and wave back, but lightly. They sit down right behind us.

"You good Alex?" Herc asks me.

"Yeah, I'm good." We make light conversation. But soon we hear,

"All rise court is now in session."

We all stand up. A door opens and Lee walks in in shackles and handcuffs. I start to shake and I grab John's arm. He rubbed my hand reassuringly. Lee sends a glare my way and stands in front of his chair. The judge walks in.

"You may be seated." She says. We all sit. She puts on her glasses, and read the paper.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, this is a civil case. The defendant's name is Mr. Charles Lee. And the prosecutors are John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton. Is the prosecution ready?" I opened my mouth but closed it as I realized that I am not the lawyer in this situation.

"Yes, your honor." My lawyer said.

I heard John chuckle at my wanting to intervene.

"Is the defense ready?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Then let's begin." She picked up the paper again.

"In this trial, Mr. Alexander Hamilton is prosecuting Charles Lee, on two charges of rape, one charge on attempted kidnapping, and one on attempted human trafficking. How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor." I grit my teeth inside my mouth. How dare he act like he didn't do anything to me.

"The prosecution may proceed." My lawyer walked out from behind the table and started talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. What Mr. Lee did was morally wrong. He raped! Alexander Hamilton, twice! Within two days!" I looked down at my lap. John rubbed my thigh. "We have multiple pieces of evidence that Mr. Lee, raped him, including a team of police officers coming in while it was happening!" My lawyer finished his opening statement, and the defense started his. He was talking about how there was no way that Lee could or would do this. Saying that I am lying and that I just want attention. Soon the defense and the prosecution, duke it out with the witnesses. Of course, I am the first one. I take the oath. And let the questions begin.

"Will you please state your name for the jury?" My lawyer asks me.

"A-Alexander Hamilton."

"You say that the man who raped you is in this room correct?"

"Yes."

"And could you point him out for the jury?" I take a quick breath and point to Lee.

"Let the jury note that he is pointing to Mr. Lee." He walks around for a bit. "Could you tell us what happened, for the first rape?"

I swallowed. "I was at home with my boyfriend when I got a text from Le- Mr. Lee. He said he needed help with something for work. I didn't want to go but he said that it was part of an important issue in the company so I reluctantly went. When I got there, he told me that I could put my keys on the table. As soon as I did he wrapped his arms around me. I pushed him away, then he backed me into a corner. He forcefully kissed me. I kept trying to push him away, but he wouldn't stop. After I tried to push him away for the third time, he picked me up and carried me to his room. He threw me down and the bed and tied me to said bed. He tied a tie around my mouth and pulled down my pants. He took off his own pants and raped m-me."

I wince at the fact that I whimpered. "When he was... 'done,' I told me: 'You are now mine. I own you. You can scream and beg all you want. But you are mine. Forget about the life you had before. Now, your purpose is to please me. You're a worthless bitch anyway. Now I'm just giving you a reason to live.' I'll never forget what he said. It hurt me in more ways than one. After he said that a "buddy" of his would love me."

"He picked me up and brought me to a bar in the corner of his room. He tied me to the bar and said he would be back. I was determined, yet discouraged to get out of there. I gave a light pull to the ropes and they loosened a bit. I kept pulling and pulling, and soon I was free. I walked out of the room, and grabbed my keys and drove back to my house."

I finished and let out a shaky breath. "I am sorry that I have to ask, but can you tell me about the second one?" I nodded.

"After we reported the first to the police, they told us they could pick up Mr. Lee around 4:30 the next day. I was worried, but my boyfriend, Mr. Laurens, and my boss, Mr. Washington, said that they would make sure that Lee wouldn't touch me. The day went by with only a few glares from Charles, and I went to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands a hand was placed over my mouth. It was Lee. He told me that I shouldn't have run away and that I was an "ungrateful whore." he pulled me to the ground and said that if I squirmed or screamed that he would kill me. So I let him tie my hands behind my back. He placed a piece of tape on my lips and flipped me over. He took off his and my own pants and raped me a-again. But he didn't get to finish as Mr. Laurens and Mr. Washingotn burst through the door and stopped it from continuing. They called the police to the bathroom. And I finally knew it was over."

A knot seemed to have been completely loosened in my chest. "That will be all your honor." My lawyer finished and sat down.

"Thank you. Defense?" The defense stood up and walked over to me.

"Mr. Hamilton. Could you tell me about your occupation?" I am confused about the question but I answer it.

"I am one of the many lawyers at Washington co." He smirked. I don't know what he thinks he got me on but I will prove him wrong. I hear some of my friends saying 'here we go'.

"As I thought. You seem to know how lawyers want witnesses to testify." I nod. Still wondering what is his plan.

"So you have experience with lying?"

"No, I don't. I never lie when I am working." He seems surprised at my sudden change in confidence.

"You seem to have a change in tone. Finally giving up on your facade?"

"Your honor!" My lawyer started.

"The defense will take back that statement."

"Yes, your honor." He walks around the courtroom. "So you are familiar, with being in the courtroom?"

"Yes. But I am always on the other side of this cross-examination." He nodded.

"How long have you worked with Mr. Lee?"

"For about 5 years. That's when he joined the company."

"Even if this really happened, wouldn't you know if someone would do something like this if you've been with them for so long?"

"A man can have an eternity with another and never figure out what really is lurking in the darkest part of their souls."

He physically stumbled back. There were a lot of murmurs going around the courtroom. The judge banged her gavel.

"Order! Order! Is the defense finished?"

"Y-yes your honor."

"Mr. Hamilton you may step down." I got off the stand. They questioned John, Mr. Washington, and Lee. I could tell that every word that Lee said was a lie. But soon the verdict comes.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" "We have your honor." John and I squeezed each other's hands.

"The jury finds Charles Lee on the Charge of first-degree rape, Guilty."

I laugh a little and hug John. He hugs me back as they keep talking in the background.

"We find Charles Lee on the charge of attempted kidnapping, Guilty. On the charge of attempted human trafficking, Guilty. And Finally on the second charge of first-degree rape, Guilty."

"The court thanks you for your time. The is court adjourned." I start crying on John's shoulder. We won. We actually won! I look at the clock.

**Time 5:26 PM**


End file.
